I never thought it would be you
by JezebelTheHuntress
Summary: Shikamaru and Ino Yay. Ino and Shika become friends again when she moves back to his little town they become partners with Choji in there Martial arts class what will happen will they become closer or just saty friends summary sucks but if you love ShikaIno please read. Cussing and other mature themes
1. Chapter 1

I love ShikaIno I don't understand the other couples I don't get how the owners couldn't of put them together Ugh okay i'll be okay but i might cry all night :'(

Disclaimer:Don't own Naruto or they'd be together Shikamaru and Ino Since Shikamaru is my favorite character ever!

Shikamaru P.O.V

Shikamaru was just laying on the ground staring at the clouds like every other day he wasn't really thinking about anything he just let his mind be free with a sigh he closed his eyes he could still see the clouds as he let himself drift off into sleep.

Ino P.O.V

She sighed it was her first day at this school since second grade it's not like she really remembers much anyway she only knows her and some guy named whatever his name is were best friends and she should have him show her around. She doesn't even know him she wasn't paying attention to her mother this morning she was to tired from the move she didn't even get a day off of school her father lectured her on schools important and this school is why they moved back here. This morning she just threw on a purple shirt and dark blue jeans and put her hair in her blonde hair in her normal high ponytail as she got ready for her new school. Apparently this school is a great high school you get more one on one and special martial arts training since the town is so small it was the one thing they could agree on.

School isn't that far away so she decided walking would be fun but of course her sense of direction in this small town apparently sucked and she never actually got direction she was just pointed in a direction and too off her mistake. "Why didn't I ask for a street name i know if i just walk around i can find it but I don't want to be late!" She grumbled to herself seeing a hill it was small but maybe she'd see the school. She smiled again knowing everything would work out for her as she ran to the top of the hill.

Shikamaru P.O.V

He heard footsteps at first he figured it was Choji coming to tell him he was late for school on the first day but the footsteps are lighter and there running Choji would never run. He decided it was probably some kid but since it was the first day of school and it was in the complete other direction so he doubted it. Deciding it was too troublesome to worry about he just ignored it and tried to go back to sleep.

"Hello excuse me." He heard a voice it was a females since it was a female he decided pretending to be asleep was the best thing he didn't want to deal with a troublesome woman. He heard her huff and move her feet she was leaving now he could actually go asleep and not deal with anything until his mother came and found him for missing school crap. "I said EXCUSE ME!" He jumped at her loud voice it hurt his ears hearing her earsplitting scream that sounded oh so familiar.

"What do you want." He murmured in his lazy tone sitting crosslegged now still a bit tired.

Ino P.O.V

Ino smirked nobody can ignore her she knew he wasn't sleeping he shouldn't of even tried to ignore her. "You seem like you know where the high school is do you mind showing me?" She was trying to be nice she didn't need to be on anyones bad side for her first day. This guy with black hair in a spiky ponytail and irate expression looked familiar.

"I'm busy." He murmured out she frowned why wouldn't he show her what had she done to him he wasn't busy he was just laying here with a backpack beside him and she was sure he was only a freshmen so he needed to be at school to.

"Don't you need to go to school to?" She questioned him with a glare school is important and she needed to get there so does he.

"Nah i'm not going today the clouds are at there best." He gestured to the sky laying down again.

"Get up right now and take me to school." She said in her most bossy tone she was not going to miss school she did not only get three hours of sleep to miss school because this guy would rather look at clouds than help her.

Shikamaru P.O.V

"You're so troublesome you're going in the wrong direction." He slowly got up and threw his bag over his shoulder he didn't want to listen to the girl anymore and if he didn't go to school his mother would probably kill him anyway. He walked down the hill in his usual slouch manner not looking to see if she would follow he didn't care and he already knew she was from her footsteps.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you!" She screamed grabbing his arm hugging it. He stared at he he felt his lips twitch trying to form a smile but he just kept walking thinking about how troublesome this woman was and that she didn't let go of his arm just held it as he walked.

"What's you're name?" She questioned him she wasn't that annoying when she wasn't being bossy or screaming at him. She gasped never mind "I'm sorry I mean my name is Yamanaka, Ino and it's very nice to meet you." Her word scurried out of her mouth and she was again squealing since she seemed to have said the wrong thing.

"Yeah I'm Nara, Shikamaru." He said looking at her from the corner of his eye he saw her frown "It's nice to meet you aswell." He said before he could stop himself why did he say that he wondered but saw her frown turn into a smile and let it go.

Ino P.O.V

Nara why does it sound so familiar and Shikamaru even sounds familiar she wondered to herself . "I know you're name." She said she did it was the name of her old best friend in second grade.

"Yeah I just told you it." He said back with the same stoic face but she could tell his eyes were asking her what her problem was.

"No silly we use to be best friends." She said smiling as she could see the slight hint of a quizzical look on his face which made her smile more since he seemed to always keep the same stoic expression. "I was born here i moved in second grade apparently we grew up together and were best friends that's why you look familiar i have pictured of us together I just never knew who you were until I moved back and my mother told me." She said remembering all the pictures in her photo album now that she thinks of it he always had that look in the pictures as well.

Shikamaru P.O.V

That made since he remember his mother trying to show him pictures of him as a baby when he did look at any of the pictures there were always with a little blonde baby next to him. Looking up he saw the school finally now he can go back to sleep in class.

"Can you show me where the office is?" She questioned him he felt like groaning she is so troublesome but he just kept walking with her holding his arm today is a long day already I don't know how i was ever best friends with such a troublesome woman.

"Here he said." Pointing to the office door waiting for her to let him go so he could go to class and go to sleep. He looked at her she wasn't letting his arm go and started walking into the office but he didn't move so she didn't get far.

"You're coming with me." She told him in her bossy voice that he thought to be so troublesome arguing with her would be more troublesome so he walked in with her.

Ino P.O.V

She smiled to herself that he was coming with her she walked into the tiny office while holding Shikamaru's arm she dragged his lazy ass to the counter where the secretary was.

"Excuse me I'm a new student here my name is Yamanaka, Ino I'm here for my schedule." She said to the secretary and she saw the secretary's face light up.

"Oh I know who you are I'm Mebuki Haruno me and you're mother use to be best friends my daughter Sakaru still comes over and visits you guys I'm just always busy I didn't know you moved back." She secretary said with a bright smile.

"It was sort of a rash decision they still had the house and my dad can work anywhere so we just rushed here I can't wait to see Sakura i'm sorry i didn't recognize you. My old school sent my transcripts yesterday and we were told there would be a schedule ready today." She said smiling to the lady that knew her mother.

"Well I guess I'll just have to call her tell her I say hi. Here is your schedual I see you and Shikamaru didn't waste time getting back together you guys have always be walking like that" pointing at Ino holding his arm "you'd be dragging a half asleep Shikamaru and he wouldn't complain trust me when my daughter use to try to get him to move he'd complain and not move just sit there but when you did he just followed you guys are so cute." The secretary mused and Ino dropped his arm and blushed not even daring to look at Shikamaru but she was sure his stoic expression was shock and he was blushing especially with the way the secretary started laughing at the two. "You guys have the same classes your Freshman B class so Shikamaru please show Ino around I'll see you two later." The secretary chuckled going back to her paperwork.

Feeling embarrassed she grabbed Shikamaru's arm and dragged him out of the office away from the lady. When they left the office she didn't feel so embarrassed so she grabbed his arm again and smiled she can make him not be so lazy yay her. They were walking to class when she saw this guy he wasn't a guy he was a god he had black spiky hair with a blue tint to it he also had black eyes that his bang hanged right above. With his long blue sleeve shirt and his shorts he looked so hot.

Noticing she had Shikamaru's arm she released it as fast as possible and stopped walking looking at the god she noticed Shikamaru had stopped walking and looked at her but she didn't care.

"Shikamaru who is that?" She asked him not taking her eyes off of the other guy.

"Thats Sasuke Uchiha." He said in his normal lazy tone he didn't understand why all the girls liked him.

"Is he in are class?" She questioned him but he just looked at her "Is he?" she asked again her voice going a pitch higher.

"I don't know woman it's the first day of school." He said starting to take a step away from her "I'm going to class are you coming?" He asked her.

"I'll get Sasuke to show me!" She yelled running up to Sasuke as he walked away.

Shikamaru P.O.V

He got to class it was history he saw his best friend Choji sitting at the top of the desks eating potato chips sitting next to him he laid his head down to go back to sleep. It was weird he couldn't clear his mind to go to sleep he just couldn't get a blonde out of his head he groaned he couldn't sleep looking at Choji eating he decided today was the worst day it was so troublesome and it was all because of that girl.

Ino P.O.V

"Hello i'm new here and i need help finding my class could you help me?" She asked the Uchiha boy with her most radiant smile.

He just looked at her leaning against the lockers holding his hand out. She gave him a confused look and he just glared at her but she didn't seem to notice she just kept smiling. "Your schedule" He said still holding his hand out.

"Oh of course I'm sorry" She giggled like a fangirl handing him her schedule

"We have the same class." He said handing it back and walking off she ran after him and grabbed his arm like she did with Shikamaru but held it tight in a hug. "Let go" he said pushing her off of his arm but she just held it tight acting like she didn't notice.

"Get off of him!" She heard a yell and looked around at all the girls surrounding her and the pink one that yelled.

"Sakaru." she said looking at the girl that was stomping over to her and Sasuke and pulling them apart.

"What way that for?" She asked her friend with a glare.

"Sasuke is mine!" She yelled grabbing Sasuke's arm and he was pushing her off of him.

"No he is mine!" All the girls in the hallway yelled as Sasuke ran into the mens bathroom.

"You can't like Sasuke he is mine." Sakura said walking up to Ino.

"He didn't seem like he liked you much." Ino said back glaring at her friend that traveled every summer to visit her.

"I will get him to love me you..you stupid Ino pig we aren't friends anymore!" Sakura yelled at her throwing the red ribbon that Ino gave her when they were in second grade because all the kids teased Sakaru for having a big forehead.

"Fine forehead girl!" Ino yelled back picking up the ribbon she stuffed it into her bag and decided to find the class alone.

Shikamaru P.O.V

He felt her presence as she entered class almost late every one else was already there she he saw her eyes light up as she saw Sasuke she all but ran to the table he was at but when she got there she saw Sakura was already sitting by him she glared at the girl but he saw sadness in her eyes. Shikamaru was confused they were supposed to be best friends but he shrugged it was too troublesome to worry about. Ino looked up and saw him looking at her he cursed himself for looking at her but she smiled and walked over.

Ino P.O.V

Stupid Sakura he yelled in her head seeing Shikamaru and that he was right behind Sasuke she smiled. She noticed a guy stuffing his face with potato chips was sitting by Shikamaru and that was where she wanted to sit.

"Could you move so i can sit there?" She questioned him he looked at her and kept stuffing potato chips in his mouth. She was getting mad he was ignoring her she hated being ignored. "Would you move please!" She yelled at the boy who got up and moved out of the row so she could sit by Shikamaru. She was about to tell Shikamaru to move so she could sit behind Sasuke but the teacher walked in.

"Everyone sit down." She heard the teacher say so she just sat beside Shikamaru and the guy stuffing his face with potato chips sat down beside her she looked at Shikamaru who had laid back down with his eyes closed and the other guy just munching on chips. Today is going horribly she thought to herself as she sat behind Sakura.

Shikamaru P.O.V

He wasn't paying attention to the teacher he noticed there was something wrong with Ino as he pretended to be asleep.

"There are three people at each table and those three will be your partners for every class until you graduate and they will be you're three partners in martial arts training." His teacher said he looked at Ino who looked at Choji and at him and glared at Sakura who was cheering. Ino put her head on the table with a pout.

"Do you really hate it that much?" He asked her before he could stop himself why was he asking her questions it was just going to make her be troublesome. She smiled at him which took him by surprise but didn't show it.

"No I don't." She said turning to Choji and talking to him he let a little smile cross his face and laid back down hoping now he'd get some sleep since they didn't do anything on the first day anyway.

A/N: So do you like it? Review! I hope you like it yay okay bye


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so my ShikaIno love story continues best pairing ever i don't get Temarie or whatever her name is i just don't like it, it made me stop liking Naruto sadly and Ino and Sai is just bad i think well time for the second chapter Yay!

Personal Life: I threw my phone at my little brother because he wouldn't shut up and it shattered :'( I do most of my writing on my phone so i don't know how fast I'll be updating anymore.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto thank god

CHAPTER 2

Ino P.O.V

Her first day wasn't that bad beside what happened with Sakura she met Choji who is actually sweet but he could drop a few pounds she told him so and Shikamaru yelled at her that jerk. She met a really shy girl Hinata at lunch when she was waiting in line for her food she wasn't going to eat Hinata was really sweet but she could hardly get her to talk. She talked to Sasuke again he said 'whatever' and Sakura glared it was amazing. ( **I've never been able to understand fangirls so if this is kind of bad interpretation i'm sorry** )

She took out her phone she had gotten Shikamaru and Choji's phone number since they were partners even though the town is so small and Shikamaru next door his room was across from hers. ' _Hey Shikamaru it's Ino :) could you walk me to school i wasn't really paying attention yesterday please?'_ She texted him finishing getting dressed and her hair she wasn't sure if he even checked his phone with how lazy he is but a moment later she heard a knock on her front door her dad was at work and her mother had left earlier today to go shopping.

Opening the door there was a half asleep Shikamaru she smiled he opened her text yay. "Hey ready for school? Thanks for walking me since i don't remember where it is, and thank you for opening my text i thought you would ignore me." She smiled at him walking out of her house he nodded and they walked in silence not awkward silence just silence.

Shikamaru P.O.V

He actually enjoyed his first day of school he got all of his naps and each nap he had a different dream with the same blonde he never dreams but he started yesterday he thought dreams would be troublesome but they weren't. When Ino told Choji to drop a few pounds i yelled at her and told Choji she needed to gain weight she is almost anorexic she only ate her tiny salad at lunch Choji even offered her food which is rare.

After he put his hair up and got dressed he had decided to walk her to school since she wasn't paying attention yesterday she was just talking the whole time. She thanked him for for opening her text but he didn't he hasn't even opened his phone it is too troublesome his mother makes him carry it just in case though. When they got to school he had an amused expression she hadn't spoke once he didn't think that was possible for her but she just walked beside him smiling.

"Do you want breakfast?" He asked her why did he ask her he didn't want breakfast he just wanted to go to class and sleep.

"Yes I love breakfast come on." Her face lit up with a smile and she grabbed his arm dragging him to the cafeteria 'maybe breakfast won't be so bad' he thought to himself letting her drag him.

Ino P.O.V

She was so glad that Shikamaru asked if she wanted to get breakfast she didn't eat dinner last night since it was fish and she really isn't big on fish. She was starving since she only ate a small garden salad yesterday.

Shikamaru went to find them a place to sit while she waited in the breakfast line she wasn't sure why he asked her if she wanted to get breakfast but whatever she got two apples in case he wanted on and a salad she payed for it and went to look for Shikamaru. As she looked around the lunch room she saw Sasuke sitting alone perfect opportunity to get back at Sakura there was something telling her to not go over there but she pushed it away as she ran to Sasuke's table.

"Hi Sasuke can I sit here?" She asked him as he said 'whatever' she sat down beside him as close as possible. "So Sasuke do you have a girlfriend?" She asked flipping her ponytail over and sitting her hand on his arm.

"No, I will find someone to help my family name move on but other than that there's no point in a girlfriend." He said pulling his arm away from her hand. "Bye." He got up and walked away before she could say anything else.

Sasuke is just busy she told herself smiling and went to look for Shikamaru.

Shikamaru P.O.V

He went and found Choji at a table with Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru his dog. Kiba had some anger issues and his dog helps him and since his mother is the mayor they let him keep him. Looking up he saw Ino in line so he decided he had a little bit to take a nap but that's when Naruto comes over yelling.

"You're so troublesome." Shikamaru said to Naruto as he plops down next to Kiba hitting his head in the table mumbling something.

"Umm… whattts wwrrongg Naruto?" Hinata stuttered out blushing like crazy.

"Sakura won't talk to me even though we are partners it's all because of that stupid jerk Sasuke." Naruto whined pointing at Sasuke's table where there she was. Why was she there she was supposed to be eating breakfast with him and there friends. He felt something but it's just too troublesome to worry about standing up without saying goodbye he decided to go to class.

Ino P.O.V

She couldn't find Shikamaru in the cafeteria seeing Choji she decided to see if he knew where Shikamaru was.

"Hey Choji have you seen Shikamaru?" She asked the boy who stopped stuffing his face when she asked.

"He left." He said stuffing his face again she wondered how martial arts training was going to go with Choji would he put down his food even for a second?

"Where did he go?" She asked again but only got a shrug in response. Looking at the time she noticed class was about to start "Come on Choji let's get to class." She said waiting for him to get up hoping Shikamaru was in class.

Entering the classroom she saw Shikamaru in his seat behind Sasuke she walked up to her seat she told Sasuke hi getting a glare from Sakura. Sitting down in her seat she looked at the sleeping boy "Hey Shikamaru." She said to him she wasn't sure if he'd respond.

"You're being troublesome let me sleep." He said it sounded a little irate he was mad at her but why she didn't understand what she did but she didn't want to bug him she sighed and just sat through all her classes until lunch.

Shikamaru P.O.V

He didn't know why but he just didn't want to talk to Ino he didn't want to talk to anyone instead of eating lunch he went outside so sleep under the clouds. Sleep eluded him no matter how hard he tried he gave up just laying there martial arts training is after lunch it's going to be so troublesome and he will have to talk to people he'd have to talk to Ino.

A/N: So should I put Temari in this i don't hate her i only hate that she is with Shikamaru but maybe Kiba? I don't know even alone but should she be in it?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sooo i've been having to get my ShikaIno fix from pinterest pictures since i've read pretty much every story written about them it's sad. I've started rewatching Naruto i'm on the third season and Shikamaru is in it a lot more yay but now so is Temari I just want to know why! Why they get together why do they want me to jump off a building why! **OKAY!** A bit extreme but i really hate them together I like Temari as a character but she is not the character for Shikamaru, Ino is end of story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or ShikaIno would be a big part of the story.

Chapter 3

Ino P.O.V

"Hey Hinata." Ino says to the girl sitting down with a frown she hadn't talked to Shikamaru since there walk to school he just slept through class and when lunch came around he disappeared.

"Hi Ino." Hinata replied barley stuttering it was a improvement.

"Do you know what's wrong with Shikamaru?" She was honestly worried about her partner.

"He seemed fine at breakfast but then he just got up when Naruto.." She blushed as red as a tomato seeming to lose her train of thought. Ino tapped her arm for her to continue. "Naruto was umm complaining about Sasuke then umm everyone looked at the table i was i i umm i looked at something else and i guess he left then but that's normal if he is tired." Hinata finished blushing more than ever obviously she was looking at Naruto instead of Sasuke something is wrong with that girls head if she liked that idiot Naruto over her Sasuke. She guessed it's a good thing she wouldn't have another person to fight with over Sasuke even though it wasn't really a contest I mean look at her compared to that billboard brow.

"Thanks Hinata." She muttered out confused maybe Shikamaru left because she was with Sasuke and didn't have to be there anymore since he wasn't eating anyway and he just really wanted to nap all day. Deciding he was just really tired Ino stopped dwelling on it she wanted to spend her lunch happy. Talking with Hinata throwing gummy worms at Kiba, Choji, and Akamaru who all tried to catch them in there mouth and if they missed they all still ate them off the floor which really grossed her out. She was having fun these were the best friends she ever had and she had only been going here two days but it was like they had all been friends forever.

Shikamaru P.O.V

His quiet lunch didn't last long enough the bell rang and it was time to get there martial arts instructor. He decided that watching the clouds a little while longer wouldn't kill him.

Ino P.O.V

Where was Shika the bell rang five minutes ago and there martial arts teachers were coming in to get each group. "Choji where is he?" She questioned him since he was best friends with Shikamaru he should know right.

"He is probably asleep he doesn't want to take martial arts it's too much work for him. Choji said between bites of food why was she grouped with the fatty and the lazy bastard she hit her head on her desk.

Mr. Iruka said that there martial arts trainer would come get them and take them where they can practice. First Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino's teacher came she had black hair with red eyes and her name was Kurenai and they left while the rest of us waited Choji and I didn't wait long. A tall man with spiky black hair a goatee and a cigarette in his mouth which I thought was illegal around schools but this is a tiny town and if no parents care i guess it is fine.

"Where is the third one?" He asked them in a gruff tone but he was smiling so i wasn't sure if he was going to be mean or nice.

"Shikamaru doesn't want to do anything so troublesome he is probably asleep under a tree somewhere." Choji said with his mouth full as Ino gagged and hit him upside the head for talking with his mouth full.

"Asleep?" He asked grinning as Ino and Choji nodded at the teacher grinning like a mad person. "Well you guys have your first lesson lets go find him." He said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Finding Shikamaru under a tree outside the school Asuma explained there lesson Ino smiled thinking this would be fun it took a little bit of convincing to get Choji excited every time he did the lesson right without mistake he would get six BBQ ribs. Giving Choji the thumbs up she climbed the tree as silently as possible until she was on a branch right above Shikamaru. Choji had placed himself in bushes near them they were ready and she jumped.

Shikamaru P.O.V

He heard footsteps he figured Choji and Ino were sent to come get him to take him to martial arts training he decided just to pretend to be asleep he really didn't want to go to martial arts training it was going to be such a drag. When no one came up to him his mind started running trying to figure out what was going on he knew it was Choji no one else smelled so much like potato chips and no one else so much like flowe...umm Ino as Ino does. Hearing rustling in a bush ahead of him he wasn't sure what was going on but when he noticed that it seemed to get darker like the sun had set more and there were more shadows he figured it out.

Waiting for it he heard a slight move from above him and he rolled over jumping up and pinning the person that just landed where he was a moment ago. Looking down he was staring into big green eyes breathing heavily since he already did more work than he wanted. Sitting on top of Ino with her arms pinned they were just looking she had a look in her eyes he leaned closer both of them just staring into each other eyes 'what was going on' he asked himself inches away from Ino.

Landing on his side he looked up seeing Choji he knew he had started blushing taking a glance at Ino her face was beat red. Looking at the clouds he knew they would help him calm down the clouds were his friends.

"Haha Shikamaru i got you." Choji said to his friend pulling out his potato chips he hadn't ate for five minutes while he was trying to be quite.

"Yeah it was such a drag." standing up he brushed his clothes off as a tall man came walking out.

"So you're Shikamaru you did a good job how did you know what was happening?" He asked the boy with a quizzical look this boy knew exactly what was going to happen he moved faced at the last moment avoiding Ino and pinning her if Choji didn't show up Shikamaru would of won the lesson he didn't even know what was going on.

"It was easy I heard them walk up, I heard noises in bushes in front of me i knew it was Choji since we have been friends forever and i know his foot steps and the smell of potato chips i wasn't sure what was going on. Until it got darker above me i knew it had to be the martial arts stuff since Ino was in the tree above me when i heard her jump i moved." He said with a shrug "I didn't think Choji would do anything since he doesn't normally so that was a surprise i guess you bribed him with food." He also forgot all about Choji when he had pinned Ino under him the only thing he thought about was her and shaking his head he walked over to Choji and Ino avoiding looking at her.

"You're good very intelligent we will need to play chess sometime come one lets go learn so martial arts." Asuma said lighting a new cigarette looking at the boy he heard he was a lazy kid who had low grades but i wonder he walked on with his three students following.

Ino P.O.V

She couldn't think through training she didn't know what happened she didn't know why her heart has stopped when he had pinned her she didn't know why she had wanted... 'Ugh stop thinking about it!' she yelled to herself not even noticing Sasuke watching her as walked home trying to get one lazy bastard out of her head.

A/N: Short i'm sorry and i might not update as fast i got insperation to write a story about my two favorite guys Shikamaru and Kiba with Oc's I am still a ShikaIno fan but maybe my OC will just be so awesome for him probably not though lol so i'm starting to write my new story hopefully when i upload it some of you that read this will check it out.

Well until next update ShikaIno no Temari whoo on three One...Two...Three ShikaIno no Temari whooo lol bye.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm back i know it's been forever i don't want to go into it but there have been arrests, car wrecks, and deaths in my life recently so i've been preoccupied.

Ino P.O.V

It had been three days since the incident with Shikamaru and Ino still couldn't get him out of her head they hardly talked he showed up every morning to walk her to school in silence then class then they had martial arts training which he ignored her there to. Ino looked at the clock it was saturday so they had no school but she was still up bright and early just like regular school day. Looking at herself Choji had convinced her to eat a candy bar she was sure she had gained three pounds she'll never be able to get Sasuke with three extra pounds she should just kill herself now.

Running around her room throwing clothes everywhere she found her jogging gear, she threw it on and looked at herself. Her purple runner tank top and black joggers with her tennis shoes looked great together. She was threw her hair up in a high ponytail and grabbed her mp3 players and headphones as she ran out the door, yelling at her mom telling her she was going jogging and left the house.

Shikamaru P.O.V

He groaned looking at his alarm clock it was 6:00am he usually sleeps in on weekends, but he got hardly any sleep since the incident with Ino everything has become so troublesome since she came back. He sighed it was true everything had become so troublesome but he wasn't upset that she had came back he was dare he say it he was even happy about it. Deciding he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep at least in his bed he should walk to the park and take a nap. Anyway If he stayed here awake his mother would definitely hassle him since he was up so early and he had dealt with enough troublesome women all week.

Mystery P.O.V

He had been watching her for about a week now she doesn't just get to disappear like that after breaking up with him. She doesn't get to break up with him period. He watched her leave the house early this morning following her he felt like today was the day to reveal himself and show her how big of a mistake she made.

Ino P.O.V

She was so busy thinking about Shikamaru she didn't notice the person in front of her and she didn't hear them telling her to stop with her headphones in. Smacking against a very muscular chest Ino fell to the ground with a thud. Looking up she began blushing she was so embarrassed. Yanking out her headphones Ino jumped up trying to straighten her clothes that were wrinkled and dusty.

"Ino you're being followed." He said to her as she stared at him her mouth hanging open not from what he said but just because he spoke to her.

"Sssauke I'm so sorry for running into you." She blurted out not even responding to what he said.

"Ino why are you being followed by him?" He asked he sounded scary like he wasn't even a person.

Ino was about to ask who when she heard a thud and turned around seeing him jump out of a nearby tree she had hoped she would never see him again she didn't manage to stifle a scream but she fought the urge to run away but she stepped closer to Sasuke.

"Ino love why are you with this this pathetic human being who everyone thought was dead. Uchiha how have you been, you know uncle has been looking for you." He said walking up to them Sasuke went rigid next to Ino at the mention of his uncle.

Shikamaru P.O.V

He was still thinking about her long blonde hair that smelled like flowers as he walked to the park. He was almost there when he heard a scream not just any scream but her scream he didn't even think he didn't think about how much effort it took to run he didn't care that he wasn't about to take a nap all he cared about was getting to her.

He stopped he saw three people he saw Ino she was almost behind Sasuke as Sasuke stood rigid with a death glare on his face even worst than the one he always gave Naruto then there was this new guy they were staring at who Shikamaru didn't know.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I really like this story of mine there has just been a lot going on lately i haven't been in the writing mood lately.

Ino P.O.V

This could not be happening Ino yelled at herself this is impossible he was not here this was some terrible dream she would wake up from any minute.

"Uchiha i did not come for you i didn't even know you were here, i came for the lovely Ino walk away Sasuke and i might not tell uncle you are still alive." He said to Sasuke what does he mean by uncle are they related. There were so many thoughts that were going through her head that she didn't voice scared he would come after her.

"Why are you after her she is nothing special uncle would want nothing to do with her." She felt a pang in her at hearing Sasuke call her nothing special but he didn't mean it she knows that Sasuke could never be that mean to her.

"Not everything is about uncle somethings are about me since you left i am now the favorite and i get what i want. Ino here left before i got what i wanted so i am here to collect, now Ino come to me you know you won't be able to lose me i found you after two days of your move you can't run i'll just find you again you know not to make me mad." He said Ino visibly flinched trying not to remember her past.

"Sasuke go and leave me with Ino or i shall call uncle right now and tell him where you are." She looked at Sasuke he would never leave her alone with him he wouldn't. Would he? Sasuke shoved his hands in his pocket "hn" he grunted nodding at the monster in front of them and turned around walking away from Ino.

Shikamaru P.O.V

He was hiding behind a tree watching the scene play out in front of him trying to figure out what was going on he liked to know everything before he jumped into something. He was close enough to hear what they were saying but they didn't notice him as soon as Sasuke decided to leave Ino alone with the creepy guy who had been following her he snapped. How could he leave her defenseless with this obviously dangerous man hopefully after today Ino won't have a crush on this pathetic excuse for a man. He was waiting for his mind to tell him Ino is so troublesome getting into danger but it didn't instead his mind just kept saying go help her.

"Oh Sasuke after my buisness with Ino i will be coming after you uncle will be so pleased if i bring you back without his help that he will stop wishing for his prince back i will be the prince you will be a pathetic excuse for a human after i'm done with you." The strange man called as Sasuke was leaving.

"Bring it Gaara i've never been scared of you." Sasuke called out leaving sight how could he just leave her there with this creep Shikamaru never understood why everyone like him he was nothing special not Ino. Ino was she was like blooming flower in the desert Shikamaru didn't know what was wrong with him.

Ino P.O.V

Ino stood there as Gaara looked at her with his sick smile splayed across his face she couldn't believe Sasuke left her alone he had to be coming back with help right of course he wouldn't actually leave her he is Sasuke.

"Did you miss me?" He asked taking a step towards Ino she flinched but didn't back up she was not going to seem weak in front of him and there was a tree directly behind her.

"What do you want Gaara? Why are you here i thought i made it clear that i didn't wanna see you anymore." Ino spat out but he could hear the fear in her voice it just made his grin widen her fear had always been a turn on for him.

"You know what i want." He growled grabbing her arm she gasped at the pain trying to pull her arm away from him. "I want what you refused me." He said pushing her against the tree she let out a squeak trying to keep from yelling she didn't want Gaara to hurt anyone she knew what he was capable of.

"Let go of her!" She heard him yell Gaara turned around facing the new person.

Shikamaru P.O.V

As soon as this person Gaara touched Ino he had never been that mad before and was sure he never would be as mad again but when he pushed her against the tree he lost his mind he had been working out a strategy but he couldn't remember any of it all he could think of was getting Gaara off of his Ino.

"Let go of her!" Shikamaru yelled moving out from behind the tree. Gaara turned and looked at him but he was looking at Ino she looked scared to death and worried. "I said let her go now." Shikamaru said he knew his voice was it's usual bored tone but he was exploding on the inside.

"Ino you got yourself a little protector do you let see him try it's been a few days since i've sent anyone to the hospital. Oh yeah that reminds me you might wanna call and check on Hale he was so helpful in finding you he may still be in the hospital i'm not sure." Ino gasped he had hurt Hale to find her.

"Shikamaru leave okay please i don't want you to get hurt." Ino said looking at Shikamaru her eyes filling with tears. Shikamaru felt kind of hurt that she didn't think he was strong enough to take on this Gaara person but he knew he was a lazy bastard so he couldn't blame her why was this troublesome women messing up his life.

"Ino as soon as he lets go of you run home okay? I'll come see you after okay." Shikamaru said to her sighing maybe he should've listened and left this was going to be such a drag.

"Hm a fight okay i'll come back for you later Ino." Gaara said releasing Ino his red hair moving with him. Ino looked at Shikamaru and back at Gaara she didn't wanna run but she could go get help.

After he watched to make sure Ino had left the area he turned back to Gaara why had he decided to do something so troublesome he sighed at least Ino was safe now. Now he'd just have to fight this red head.

"Why'd you do this for Ino?" Gaara asked him sounding curious.

"She's a girl." Shikamaru said with a shrug "And you were trying to hurt her." Shikamaru said remembering why he is so pissed.

Gaara opened his mouth to say something else but his phone started ringing. Really the guy is going to answer his phone at a time like this he's a total asshole.

"Yes uncle…. I'll be there when is it… Now?... I'm sorry of course on my way." Gaara hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket. "Today is your lucky day." Gaara said then disappeared Shikamaru wasn't sure how he disappeared but whatever. Looking up at the sky he saw the clouds and noticed it was still early sighing he vowed to never wake up early on a saturday again today is such a drag.

A/N: Ssso yeah i wasn't going to make this happen so soon, Sasuke was going to be watching her for while and trying to hang out with her to figure out why she was being followed pissing of Sakura and making Shikamaru wonder about his feelings but i had so many people message me complaining about Sasuke watching her so i just escalated my story very quickly to appease you all.


End file.
